Don't Want To Miss A Thing
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: Let's Just Say Shipperness Big Time. Future Fic


I again don't own nothing wish I did, and if I did I would be one of the main characters on the show but like that is going to happen so FanFic will do. Hope you like this, and oh yah DON'T OWN THE SONG OKA.   
  
Don't Want To Miss A Thing  
As I lay upon my bed I just imagine life and how easily it could have been the other way, and I think if I had to die right now, this is how I would want to go. The sound of Moya talking, soothing us as we sleep in are slumber. My child lies next to me, she had come crying into the room for the nightmares again ransacked her dreams.   
My husbands massive arms lay across our child who is curled and entangled between us. I feel so alive. I never thought this would happen and at first as I think about it, I didn't want it too. But now as I look back, I like the sacrifices and choices I made to get this part in time. For I'm wanted and I know I will never be alone, and I know they feel the same way about me, and I make that vow to make sure they are to be never alone as well.   
I stop breathing for my husband is turning onto his side, and I don't want to wake him up for he sleeps with such innocense. I give a hint of a smile when I realize I won't be waking him for he is off in his own world. I wonder if he is dreaming of me, for when he turned over I saw the big old grin on his face.  
My eyes voyage down his muscular body that is peeking out beneath the covers that conceal us all. My eyes have softened by now for I can see some of the scars that he has received over the last past cycles. Every scar having a tale to tell, every scar brings memories that would rather be long forgotten than be remembered. But as the body grows old so does the scars that show and soon or later the scars heal, with pacing time of course.   
As my eyes are no longer on him, but on my beloved child. I find she hasn't been touched. My husband and I tend to keep her that way cause there will be hell to pay if anything does happen to her. I reach out thinking if I don't do it now, then she will be no longer in my grasp. Her hair is still baby silk, and dangles in front of her closed eyes. In the dim light I can see that they're moving and she must be dreaming of something. Barely over a whisper I can hear her murmuring about something, calling out for her Dad. I can only think she must get it from her father's side, cause I never remembered ever talking in my sleep, or have been told that I had. I smiled, such a talker even in her sleep she must talk.   
My husband aroused to go to the bathroom cause he gets up as his daughter begins her talking. As I watch him try to make it the bathroom, I try to hold back my laughter for his movement is uncoordinated and he is stumbling about from side to side. I try to close my eyes so he won't find me up, but as I feel him get back into the bed, which seemed like an eternity to me. "Faker" he said I open them to see him staring right back at me, but the sparkle in his eyes is dancing madly. As his eyes glance to his side over to his daughter fast asleep he whispers so not to stir her. "Another Nightmare?" I nod my head ever so slowly. His arm leaves his body to rest on my arm, in which his arm is resting on mine and our daughter's chest. In her sleep she reaches up protectively and snakes her arms around her daddy's arm and she is now smiling in her sleep. He sighs and I can hear his breathing begin to slow down so he can go back to slumber. As I listen to him trying to get back to sleep, I don't even realize how long it has been till I hear the soft snoring from his side of the bed. When I can't sleep I just listen to my child and my husband and before I know I'm sleeping once more, and I feel so alive. I murmur quietly "Good Night John Crichton. My husband." An Aeryn closed her eyes again and falls asleep under the watchful eye of Pilot's fateful DRD.   
  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Coz I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Coz even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Laying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Coz I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Coz even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you just likes  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time  
Baby, Baby  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Coz I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Coz even when I dream would never do  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I'd don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep   
'Coz I'd miss you baby   
And I don't miss a thing  
I don't want to miss a thing  
  



End file.
